1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly connecting a central processing unit (CPU) with a flexible printed circuit (FPC).
2. Description of Related Art
TW patent number M429188 issued to HSU on May 11, 2012 discloses an electrical connector assembly. The electrical connector assembly comprises a first electrical connector soldered on a CPU and a second electrical connector soldered on an FPC. The first electrical connector comprises a first insulating housing and a plurality of first contacts received in the first insulating housing. The second electrical connector comprises a second insulating housing and a plurality of second contacts received in the second insulating housing. The first contacts are pin contacts while the second contacts comprise contacting arms for inserted by the pin contacts so as to establish electrical connection between the CPU and the FPC.
However, when used, the first electrical connector has to be inserted into the second electrical connector or pulled off from the second electrical connector by hand. Thus the first contact and the second contact are easy to be damaged if the insert force or pull force are too large. Therefore the electrical connection therebetween is unreliable.
In view of the above, an improved electrical connector assembly is desired to overcome the problems mentioned above.